


Somos afortunados

by laurel_snart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas knows how to cook, Cute, Dean Loves Cas, Gabriel and Castiel cook, M/M, Sam loves Gabe, Shy Dean Winchester, Shy Sam Winchester, Sweet, Sweet Dean and Sam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurel_snart/pseuds/laurel_snart
Summary: Los hermanos Winchester se toman un respiro de la cacería y sus ángeles los acompañan. Los cuatro disfrutan de una mañana nublada pero llena de paz y amor... y un rico desayuno





	Somos afortunados

**Author's Note:**

> Me encanta Supernatural y los ships que hay allí. Dean podrá ser fuerte y rudo pero cuando está entre los brazos de Castiel es una completa ternura, y Sam es... Sam, un osito de felpa por naturaleza. Si bien la diferencia de altura entre él y el arcángel es (MUY) notable, me gusta mucho que sea el 'pequeño' en la relación.  
> Espero que les guste!!
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.

La mañana había venido acompañada de negras nubes y una fresca brisa, pero a pesar de eso, la ventana de la cocina se encontraba entreabierta. Luego de semanas cazando sin parar, los Winchester decidieron descansar por un par de días en una pequeña casa ubicada en uno de los tantos bosques de Ohio, y que solo utilizaban cuando era realmente necesario; Gabriel y Castiel, siempre pendientes de sus cazadores, también estaban en la residencia escondida.  
En ese momento, el de ojos azules preparaba el desayuno para los demás: había descubierto que la gastronomía era interesante, y siendo una de las pocas actividades humanas que llamaron su atención, le dedicaba bastante tiempo. Gabriel también quedó fascinado con esta pequeña tarea del hogar y ambos eran bastante buenos en ella, considerando que los ángeles no necesitaban comer ni dormir, pero desde que empezaron a salir con aquellos mortales, decidieron llevar a cabo las mismas tradiciones que ellos.

Castiel estaba dándole vuelta a los hotcakes cuando su hermano entró al cuarto, vestido aún en piyama y bostezando. - Buenos días hermanito.

\- Buen día Gabe - replicó el morocho, fijando su atención en el tocino que se estaba friendo en una de las sartenes. A veces creía que cocinaba demasiaba comida, pero con la forma en la que Sam y Dean engullían lo que él preparaba agradecía que así fuera. 

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo? - preguntó el de cabellos marrones, sabiendo que el otro ángel solía exagerar un poco en cuanto a las cantidades, aunque solía ser el mayor de los dos quien comía más que ninguno en la casa.

\- Tal vez puedas preparar el café y servir el jugo. - contestó Cas, colocando lo que ya se había cocido en un par de platos para luego llevarlos a la mesa. - Puedo encargarme de todo lo demás. 

Gabriel obedeció y se dirigió hacia la cafetera mientras que el menor se ponía a preparar tostadas. Trabajaron en silencio por un rato, y cuando el castaño se dirigió hacia la heladera para sacar la leche y un par de naranjas frescas, notó dos rosas posadas sobre la mesada, una roja y una blanca. Miró inquisidoramente a su hermano, pidiendole una explicación de manera silenciosa. 

\- Sé que a Sam le gustan las rosas rojas - dijo simplemente el ojiazul, poniendo las rodajas tostadas en la panera y dejándolas junto al tocino y los hotcakes. Rompió un par de huevos en una sartén limpia para hacerlos revueltos, y Gabriel se colocó a su lado para exprimir las frutas que tenía en las manos.

\- Gracias - dijo, sirviendo el jugo recién hecho en una jarra y ganándose una pequeña sonrisa por parte de su familiar. En ese momento Sam apareció en el umbral de la cocina, aún vestido con la ropa de dormir.

\- Hola - saludó el muchacho, frotando uno de sus ojos con su mano como un niño pequeño.

\- Buen día - contestaron los dos ángeles a coro, sacando una pequeña risa del cazador. Luego de dejar la jarra y la cafetera en la mesa, Gabriel tomó la flor que le correspondía al chico y se acercó a él; las mejillas del muchacho enrojecieron al ver lo que su novio tenía en la mano, y agachó la cabeza para intentar esconder su rostro ruborizado, aunque era prácticamente imposible considerando que le llevaba una cabeza a su pareja. El ser celestial le rodeó la cintura con un brazo mientras que le ofrecía la rosa en silencio, la cual Sam tomó lentamente. 

\- Gracias - susurró el joven, inclinándose un poco para besar sus labios de manera casta. Cuando se separaron, ambos se sentaron en la mesa bien pegaditos, con el brazo de Gabriel aún abrazando al menor de los Winchester y la cabeza de este en el hombro del más bajo. Justo cuando el de ojos azules terminó de colocar la comida sobre la mesa, apareció la persona que faltaba; Dean llevaba los pantalones del piyama y un pulóver que pertenecía a Castiel, el cual le quedaba un poco grande y tapaba parte de sus manos con las mangas. Agitó una de sus extremidades en dirección a la parejita sentada, y se dirigió hacia los brazos de su novio. \- Cas - dijo tiernamente, pegándose a su cuerpo y enterrando el rostro en la piel pálida del cuello del de cabellera negra.

\- Hola cariño - contestó el otro hombre, abrazándole la cintura y besando una de sus mejillas. Estirándose un poco, tomó la otra flor de su lugar de reposo y la colocó a un par de centímetros del moreno rostro; vio como los preciosos orbes verdes que tanto amaba se abrían debido a la sorpresa, y unos segundos después, la cara del cazador se tiñó de color carmín. Tomó la rosa y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, pues los pequeños gestos de Castiel hacían que se enamorara cada vez más. 

\- Es preciosa Cassie - le dijo antes de besar su barbilla con suavidad.

\- Pues yo creo que tú eres muy precioso - replicó el ángel, provocando que se sonrojara aun más que antes.

\- No me gusta romper el momento, pero creo que el estómago de mi pequeño alce saldrá por sí mismo a buscar comida si no desayuna -. La voz de Gabriel los sacó de su burbuja, y en lugar de enojarse, Castiel y Dean comenzaron a reír. Se dirigieron hacia la mesa, pero el Winchester mayor se sentó de costado sobre el regazo de su hombre en lugar de en una silla, aunque el morocho no parecía incómodo en lo más mínimo.  
Todos comenzaron a servirse y el desayuno transcurrió de manera tranquila, con conversaciones aquí y allá, y un par de bromas entre hermanos. Sam no se había movido de su posición junto al cuerpo del arcángel, pero de alguna manera podían comer sin hacer un desastre. En cuanto a los otros dos, cada uno tenía su propio plato pero Castiel le daba del suyo a Dean de vez en cuando, quien aceptaba cada bocado con timidez. 

Luego de un rato, la comida se había terminado y una atmósfera de paz flotaba en el aire. El pecoso tomó el rostro de su ser del cielo entre sus manos para unir sus bocas, y fue correspondido con dulzura y suavidad; se separaron luego de unos minutos, pero aún así el menor de los alados continuó depositando pequeños besos en la cara y cuello del cazador, quien reía de una manera tan tierna que Castiel creyó que iba a derretirse. 

\- Te amo tesoro - susurró en su oído. 

\- Te amo más Cas - dijo Dean, abrazándolo por el cuello y recostando su cabeza en el hombro del ángel. 

Castiel sonrió y depositó un pequeño beso en la coronilla de su chico. Aún le era imposible creer que era amado por alguien tan hermoso, valiente y leal como lo era Dean Winchester, quien estaba dispuesto a acompañarlo y enseñarle aquello que no supiera sobre la cultura humana. Se preocupaba por todos lo que le importaban antes que por sí mismo, pero estaba dispuesto a dejar que el de ojos azules lo cuidara, y tanta confianza depositada en él por parte de su novio lo hacía sentir cálido por dentro. Su mirada se encontró con la de su hermano, el cual todavía tenia a Sammy entre sus brazos, y uno de los pensamientos de Gabriel se coló en su mente.

'Somos afortunados'

El ojiazul miró al hombre entre sus brazos y frotó sus narices en un dulce besito esquimal. 'Si, si que lo somos'.


End file.
